Lying With Liepard
by Winter Raptor
Summary: A short smut involving a male trainer and his female liepard. Not much in the way of plot here, just some bedroom play!


Donte woke with the sound of annoying squawks outside the woodland lodge, just outside the uninsulated walls. Unable to find any shelter from their insistent morning announcement, he groaned and roused himself out of a lucid state. There spooned up warmly beside him lay Tess, his Liepard, doing a fine job at keeping him warm in the chilly rented room. More importantly, his morning wood was lodged deeply inside her warm sex, having never pulled out after last night.

He heard her squeak, and saw her big pointed ears twitch to life. "Mornin' Tess," he greeted her, petting her softly around the neck with his free hand while his other arm was trapped under her body.

She let out a rumbling purr and tightened her long curling tail around his leg, turning her head to look back at him out of the corner of her deep feline eyes. Her sex twitched and moved along his cock, maintaining her moisture and feeling as though he had been drooling pre-cum inside her all through the night during his raunchy dreams. Not appearing to be in any hurry to rise from her lazy slumber, Donte eventually wiggled his arm free and scooted back. Giving her a couple short teasing thrusts first, he pulled out from her hot vaginal embrace, and then sat up in the bed with a big morning stretch.

He turned to look at her, where she had rolled over onto her back and held her idle expression in her usual bedroom-eyes manner. Often times, with those eyes, it was difficult to determine if she was simply being complacent, or feeling frisky. "Mm mm, you are wickedly, wickedly sexy, girl," he said as he reached out and rubbed along her belly. Needing to use the restroom, he heard a protesting mew as he excused himself.

A firm erection tented his sweat pants as he headed to the bathroom. After finishing his business in there, he headed back to the room. While he expected to lay back down to nod off for awhile longer, he instead found Tess sitting on her haunches in the bed with her back turned towards him. As he entered the room, her ears flicked and she looked over her shoulder with a seductive look about her. Showing her master what she wanted, she lifted up on her hind legs and hiked her tail. Resting under her purple tail, a swollen pink gateway into her most intimate passageway stood like an oasis of pure lust in her yellow fur.

Donte felt a throb in his pants and a drool forming in his mouth at the inviting proposition before him. "Someone's still frisky," he grinned, walking up to her. The two of them had discovered their love for one another but a few days ago, and they were no strangers to expressing it now. The past couple of days could be mostly described as sneaking away from prying eyes for a quickie or otherwise just fucking like randy animals. But today, he didn't have anywhere to be, and they were alone.

Tess walked backwards on the bed, getting right up onto its edge. In her horny feral mind, she was a stranger to foreplay, and simply wanted her mate to get right to it, mount her, and fuck her silly. Instead, she saw the human lowering himself until his head disappeared behind her furry flanks, and within a few seconds she felt herself tensing up as a warm, wet tongue lightly brushed along her heated nether lips. "Eeee," she squealed delightfully, pulling her tail back and slacking her jaw.

Donte tasted her sweet femininity with only the tip of his tongue at first, but, craving more, parted her pussy with both thumbs and dragged the flat of his tongue down her cleft. He soon heard her purring, and lightly pressing her rump back against the pink flesh outside her hot gate, coaxing it to come inside. Complying to her wishes, he folded his tongue and rotated his head, closing his eyes as he spelunked down into her delicate sex, arousing the pleasure points along her silken walls. He felt her squeeze his tongue once, and begin to taste her drooling lustfully into his mouth. Unable to go any deeper, he began to dance and worm his tongue around inside her, in and out, stoking her furnace.

The Liepard pulled her tail back as far she could, excitedly inviting the fun little act she was only vaguely familiar with. Her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth and she narrowed her eyes, staring down at the pillow as she soaked in the happy, sexual massage. The throws of arousal burned more and more intense with each move he made, at first only under her tail, but soon traveling down her spine and limbs, feeling herself quickly losing her feral composure. She stepped about in place, and hung her head, beginning to pant hotly. Her tail dragged along the human's bare chest behind her, and tucked under his arm and around his back, whipping about with a life of its own. The fires of lust soon grew out of control, overwhelming her agile frame, and the feline began to jerk her hips about, succumbing to a powerful morning orgasm wake-me-up.

Donte suddenly felt his invasive tongue caught in an erratic storm of vaginal squeezing, followed by a dribble of her sweet nectar. And then another. Like the calm before the storm, she paused for a still moment, then mewed loudly as she unleashed the waterworks, gushing and gushing her sweet milky femcum down his tongue and into his mouth. He greedily lapped it up, enjoying her sweet honey and becoming wildly aroused as if he were receiving a second-hand orgasm by being around her. Needing to back off and catch his breath, Donte's lips, nose and cheeks were blasted by her climactic squirting several more times before she settled down, but not entirely. Her pussy continued to drool and dribble still, rendering the yellow fur under her tail into a matted, hot mess as she remained in a near-orgasmic state.

She mewed longingly, holding her position as she ran her nose over the blankets in turn, panting and looking back at him. "Mount me," she wordlessly told him with her lidded eyes, dragging her pointed tongue along her lips to clear her drool.

Donte let out an accomplished laugh at her orgasmic fit, taking a moment to run a finger along the mess she made of his face, which was now running down his neck. Not needing to exchange words, they locked passionate eyes and came to an understanding. Quickly shedding himself of his pants, he was just as eager to comply. His manhood stood tall and ready, one thick vein running down its length and terminating with a drooling of pre-cum.

Tess watched with him with eager eyes as he stepped up behind her and placed two hands on her midsection, followed by feeling her wet vulva being split apart by a teasing flesh. "Lieeee," she squeaked again, closing her eyes and bobbing her hips back impatiently, receptive and ready for the human. Her engine started up again, purring loudly as she felt him penetrate her little by little, filling her tight until it pressed up against her innermost, hottest sanctum.

"Mmmm, hot and amazing as ever," he uttered, dragging both hands down her soft, exotic coat as he hilted himself to the point that his testicles stubbornly pressed up against her wet fur. Caving to his own impure desires, he leaned over and took one hand along her belly, and the other around her lower neck, then began to hump her with long, thorough thrusts. The sweet little Liepard's silken walls felt heavenly against his flesh, and her feral, intense body heat was no comparison to a fellow human's.

Liepard smiled and held her whiskers and ears flat, then lowered her forelegs to the bed, lifting her butt and tail high to grant the human full access to her sex. Purring louder than ever, her front legs extended forward and began to knead the pillow infront of her, feeling her whole body waver in and out of an orgasmic state, as if undecided. Milky squirts of her femcum escaped her every few seconds, squirting back against his balls and inner thighs or just drooling down her furry belly.

Feeling his climactic pressure growing, he mated with his Liepard faster and faster, generating no shortage of lewd noises and filling the room with an aura of wild sex. As with the times before, her body's unique orgasmic functionality kept her cumming while her pussy convulsed and tried to milk its guest. Reaching the point of no return, he let out a virile moan and began cumming hard deep inside the feline. Long, hot, sticky ropes of cum spewed from his cock one after the other, layering the back wall around her cervix creamy white until he soon pressed his head up against it.

Tess felt him lodge himself deeply inside her and immediately felt a tingling heat filling her inner core, its climactic pressure splashing off the far wall and igniting rarely felt sensations. Her body reacted with a rebounding orgasmic fit, opening her floodgates and squeezing down hard. Turning her head as she sounded a long, euphoric mew, she met eyes with her lover and wordlessly expressed her passion for him as they rode out their orgasms. The human had no shortage of love to give her, cumming spurt after spurt into her womb like clockwork.

After finally tapering down, he panted hard, and pulled out about halfway. His cock continued to throb, and as he locked eyes with the sexy Liepard, it released several more delayed spurts inside her before he pulled out. Still feeling in the moment, and seeing the same in her eyes, he gracefully tipped her over onto her side, where she then rolled onto her back. Thin, digitigrade legs splayed up and wide, he wasted no time climbing up into the bed ontop of her, and sinking his cock back into her for sloppy seconds.

His arms slid around her furry back while her forelegs gripped his sides. She mewed softly, purring, and lifted her head up to lick at his chin. Enjoying the warm embrace of his furry companion, he resumed bathing in the sensations of bodily union, diving deeply into her precious well over and over while he looked her in the eyes. Tess continued to squirt orgasmic dribbles of femcum, sometimes shooting out of the coupling like a small geyser.

They continued to copulate, embrace and kiss one another for a couple more passionate minutes. Chilly as the room was, he didn't notice it now, feeling the heat rise off her as well as generating no shortage of lustful heat of his own. On the edge again, he tightened his embrace, taking a clump of purple fur into his fists and wrapping his lips around her's. He grunted loudly as a torrent of cum shot out of him like a spicket. With a burning love for Tess, he didn't seize his motions this time, spewing long jets of white hot seed into her, painting every nook of her sex in layers of white. The fluidic pressure inside her pussy built up until a creamy excess began squirting from their coupling like a boiling pot.

They rolled onto their sides and continued to ride out their extended orgasm, both rapidly humping into one another. Tess used her bestial strength to roll once more, until she was ontop of him. Just as Donte had come off his high, she found her footing on the bed, and began to girl hump him in rapid feral style. "Oh Tess!" he moaned her name, feeling himself rebound one last time and volcano up inside of her, giving her every last drop he could afford.

The Liepard's pussy became helplessly flooded with hot semen, and the excess was soon overflowing down onto the human below. It began to decorate the fur between her legs as she pressed down repetitively, fur to flesh, forming a sticky, gooey mess. Senses drowning out, they melted into one another, each exchanging enough love to stain the bed between their legs, forming a growing, steaming, sticky pool.

The two lovers eventually came down from their high, the room hanging heavy with a thick smell of sex, wet fur, sweat and cum. "Phew," he panted hard, taking a moment away from kissing and petting the Liepard to catch his breath. "We should start every morning like that, don't you think?" he smiled, petting her on the furry cheeks.

Purring, she rested her elbow and body on his chest, and the side of her head to his neck, closing her eyes, relishing in the after-massage. Hard cock still slowly thrusting in and out of her, it continued to spurt little globs of cum every now and then, even resurfacing into a small orgasm once with a few final creamy ropes stubbornly trying to impregnate her. They at last settled down into a peaceful, quiet stillness. The squawking birds outside were long gone. Back to sleep...


End file.
